


A Proposal

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Oaths & Vows, Promises, accidental proposal, making Gallifreyan traditions up for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: The Doctor asks Missy to marry him one night when they're walking through the University grounds. It's mostly by accident.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melkur_Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/gifts).



They're walking the University grounds, the night quiet, when he asks her. Missy has her arm through the Doctor's, wearing the bracelet that tethers her to his side, a security measure to keep Nardole satisfied, the Doctor rambling about some past adventure.

"This is nice," the Doctor interrupts himself mid-story.

"Excuse me?"

"This. Nice. Being together. Seeing the stars," the Doctor grins at her, eyebrows raised, as he gestures toward the sky with a wave.

It's a sweet sentiment and Missy's gaze follows the Doctor's hand, wet eyes looking up at the expanse of stars above them.   
"They're too far away."

"I know it's not what we promised each other, but for now it will have to do," he says patiently, laying his free hand over hers, covering the bracelet on her wrist. "It might take a while, but eventually we can travel amongst them. If you want."

"A proposal?" A sly smile makes its way across Missy's face. "However is a girl supposed to answer?"

The Doctor frowns. "That wasn't meant to be a proposal."

"You asked a covenant underneath the stars and by the light of Kasterberous," she nods towards the southeast where thousands of light years away and invisible to the naked eye the two stars lie. "What did you think you were asking?"

"To travel alongside you." There's a hesitant note to his answer and Missy gives a light laugh at his naiveté, reaching up to stroke his cheek briefly before returning her hand to his grasp.

"Oh my dearest Doctor," she says patiently and kindly, in the same way she says 'idiot', "how is that different from a proposal?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not outright stated, but that _is_ an implied yes.
> 
> Comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
